gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NA-24 Archangel Gundam
The NA-24 Archangel Gundam was a prototype Gundam built shortly the end of the Final Bloodly Valentine war, it was given to Sean "Hawkeye" Canavan. He is an first recon sniper back in the united states and therefore was overlooked by the Treaty of Junius 7. An sniper who fades from sight, using this he can pick off units from a distance while blasting enemies to pieces. This unit was served on the Dominion II before later being upgraded into the Fallen Angel Gundam after being damaged in battle. Technology & Combat Characteristics A pitch black gundam suit with hints of yellow and red, meant for long-range fire and stealth based combat which means it has poor defense however it can pick off enemies from a much greater distance and was made for quick and quiet eliminations of targets while going undetected. With it's main rifle is located on the back when not needed with the beam sabers on the sides of this Gundam is most focused on long-range attack more than close range hence the lightweight look. This gundam along with two 17.5 CIWS are attached next to them signal flares to it will be able to signal others or using it almost like a flash bang to blind enemies. Unlike the other units, the Archangel Gundam it's carries less combat equipment since it's tactically made for Hit-and-Fade attacks to overwhelm and down right confuse enemies during combat. Category:Gundam Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era Armaments *'"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife' :The Archangel carries four combat knives in the hips and forearms. These knives do not need power from the suit and can be thrown, they are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of mobile suits. *'Beam Saber' :In case the Arch-Angel is forced into close combat it carries two beam sabers mounted on the waist. *'Lancer Darts' :The gundam has three lancer darts that can be fired or be used for close combat, as well is able to pierce joints as well. The darts can be detonated to produce a minor EMP with a small area. *'"Lang Gewehr" Anti-Mobile Suit" Custom Type 71-44 Improved Beam Sniper Rifle' :The suit is equipped with a Custom Version of the Type 71-44 improved sniper beam rifle instead of the standard beam rifle. This sniper rifle is accurate up to an incredible 400 kilometers allowing the weapon to fire compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. *'MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS' :Mounted in the forehead, the vulcan guns are standard on all MS of the day. Weakest of all the armaments, they are primarily used for shooting down incoming missiles. System Features *'Mirage Colloid Stealth System' :The stealth system uses a field of microscopic prisms capable of bending light and radar waves that are held in suspension around a mobile suit by powerful magnetic field. However due to the system's high energy consumption, it could only be activated for up to 80 minutes and can't use phase shift armor. *'G.U.N.D.A.M Operating System' :Arch-Angel uses G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System, improving a pilot's performance but requires prior experience in piloting to function effectively. Operational History Currently Classified. Triva *The prototype gundam is named after the "Archangel", the infamous Assault-ship in Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. *The name is also a reference to Garrus from the Mass Effect trilogy, whose nickname, "Archangel", was coined during his time in Omega. *This picture was made by the Amazing Unoservix. Category:Gundam Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era Category:Unoservix